omcolorful_sao_20_alphafandomcom-20200213-history
Omco Revamp 2 SAO 3 and more
Hey guys it's Aen your favorite GM and I have some news that needs to be shared. First lets start with the most recent thing, points. Once April 1st, 2016 hits, points will be unusable in our shops in favor of purely cash transactions. Why you might ask? Well its a bit of a liability issue. In cutting out points, it removes some of the worry of chargebacks and generally makes exchanges easier. Now, that being said, what does that mean for people who have points? My advice before I found out this tid-bit of info was to save them until 3.0, but now, I advise spending them. Honestly, I won't tell you what to spend em on, just remember the servers are getting wiped, and all in-game items and data will be reset. That brings me to another point. What will happen in SAO 3.0? Well, for starters (and please stick with me after this guys), because 1.9 is incompatible file-wise with 1.7.10 (we are skipping the entirety of 1.8 after all), all player and item data will PROBABLY be reset. This means that everyone gets a fresh start. While some players may really hate that (trust me I get it, I went through the same thing on SAO 1.0 when we were told that we were transferring to 2.0) I plan on speaking to Sam on the matter and seeing if we can get the new server started with a bang with some events so if you have some ideas, drop em in the comments and post on the forums please. While we can't make everyone happy, I do want to hear what you guys have to say and see what we can do to make our servers as best as we can for you guys. I do not know if Sam will even go for events, but since I've seen him on TS a little more recently, I figure I should ask soon and if I dont ask, how can Sam know right? But in the meantime, I would HIGHLY advise anyone wanting to keep their plots to make a Schematic using the Scematica Mod. While I normally do not like building with schematica, its a nice and easy way to make sure you can rebuild your plot (given you can get the materials in 3.0). If you cant use Scematica, then I would screenshot your plot or get a friend that can run schematica to make a schematic for you. Another thing about the revamp, since Omco has quite a few projects going on (no spoilers sorry), SAO might get pushed back a bit in terms of release date comparative to the other servers, but do not worry, it should still get released fairly soon. I do not want to give any promises so in terms of dates I don't want to give anything away, but if I get official info that I'm allowed to leak, I will be sure to let you guys know. All I can tell you is that 2016 will hopefully be a great year for Omco and I really look forward to seeing everyone in SAO 3.0 or any of our new or revamped servers once the conversion to 1.9 happens. Also I would highly advise brushing up on 1.9 as it is very different from 1.7 or 1.8 and knowing the combat will help you guys out a ton load. Once we convert, I'll make a new wikia to go with the new verision and update it regularly so keep your eyes peeled. In addition, if the IP has to change, and you cant log in to your favorite anime server after the update, don't freak out (now by saying this everyone and their llama will panic) and just check the website and this wikia as I will post it here as soon as I hear about it. Finally I want to give a huge shout out to Wi1dcard (Shiho_Kimizuki) and Dylan for all their hard work and support. Over the last few days, they've not only helped me out with starting to learn plugins, but they have been kicking some serious butt on their own respective projects, enough so to get a normally anti-social person like me in the "Team Omco" spirit. So to lay out everything I have said, I'll make a nice little numbered list. # USE DEM POINTS ASAP (before April 1st) # Items, Plots, et cetera will probably be erased after the update so enjoy them while you can (and sorry I know it sucks) # Make Schematics using Schematica if you want to keep your plot's info to be remade later (or improvise)! # No official release date on SAO 3.0 or any other revamped server, stick with us guys, it wont be long, but SAO might take a bit longer to release. # New and exciting things are coming to Omco so prepare yourselves... #Omco2016IsComing # Possibly some events at the beginning of 3.0 (Unconfirmed, but I will speak to Sam and update you all). # Brush up on 1.9 because the combat is WAY different from anything previous (if you find any bugs, let Mojang and us know please.) # IP might change (Unconfirmed, but based on past experience it is possible) so dont panic and keep updated here and on omco.co. # Wi1d and Dylan = Best Staff Ever (All of our staff are really equally wonderful in my eyes, but they have helped me out a ton recently) Take care out there guys, and if you guys need anything drop a comment or catch me on the server (username: Aeneas1022 nickname: Lux_Arcadia) and in the wise words of Noble-senpai aka LostPause and LostPause 2 (YouTuber of all things anime and a really cool guy) "I look forward to seeing you beautiful sons of guns next time." -Aeneas1022